A New Adventure
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: It has been five years since Peter and Wendy saw each other. Wendy is about to be engaged to a man she doesn't love. Peter comes back and proposes to her. And, of course, Wendy accepts. But, will they live happily ever after? Or will tragedy continue to follow their lives? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

It has been five years...

Five years, since Wendy Darling saw Peter Pan, her true love. Of course, she didn't admit it. After all, she was only thirteen, still too young to understand love. But as time went on, she realized that there was some special connection between her and Peter. After all those years, she didn't spend one day without thinking of him. She'd always sit beside her window every night, hoping that someday he would come back for her. But he never did.

Wendy stood up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had matured physically, emotionally and mentally. Her body had developed more. And her hair was now longer than before.

_"Peter would never recognize me now"_, she thought. She wants to see his face. To touch his hand. And most of all, to be in his arms again. She regretted leaving him and Neverland. If she could turn back time she'd do it. Just to be with him. She misses him very badly.

"Peter, please come back for me", Wendy whispered ever so softly, tears streaming down her face.

There was a knock on the door. She knew it was her mother.

"Come in!", she said, wiping her tears with her hand.

"Wendy, its time for you to go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. You don't want to have bags under your eyes during your party.", Mrs. Darling exclaimed.

She was right. Tomorrow was her engagement party to Edward Stark, whom her parents picked for her. Her parents organized a grand celebration. And invited all women and gentlemen they knew. She had no choice but to oblige. She knew that she musn't put her family to shame.

"I will, mother. Good night."

"Very well, then. Have a good night rest, my dear."

That night, she dreamt of Peter Pan.

_It was the night just after their fairy dance._

_"Peter, what are your real feelings?"_

_"Feelings?"_

_"What do you feel? Happiness?..Sadness?..Jealousy?"_

_"Jealousy?..Tink!"_

_"Anger?"_

_"Anger?..Hook!"_

_"Love?"_

_"Love? I have never heard of it._

_"I think you have Peter. I daresay you've felt it yourself..for something...or someone"_

She suddenly woke up.

"Oh Peter! Please take me with you..", she sobbed.

In a couple of weeks she would be getting married to a rich, spoiled brat. But, it was always Peter who will have her heart and love. And it will never change.

"I'll always love you Peter Pan"


	2. Chapter 2

_"It has been a long time since I saw Wendy...my Wendy. I still remember her sweet face. Her soft hands. And most of all, her tender lips."_, Peter thought.

He sighed. For the past two years he'd been visiting London, just to see her. But, he never had the guts to show up. Eventually, he had started growing. Well, Tinkerbell noticed it first. His muscles were now defined. His shoulders were more broad. He grew taller too. Peter was no longer a boy, but a young man. The reason he grew older was because of his trips to their world. He had spent so much time there, that he started growing, just like a normal boy would.

"Peter!", Tinkerbell jingled.

Peter snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry, Tink!"

"You were daydreaming about Wendy again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it! She's been on my mind every day, ever since she and her brothers went back to London."

"I know how to help you! You better get yourself a new Wendy, fast! I didn't like the last one"

"No! What are you thinking?! I could never replace her!"

"Fine! Do it your way! Don't tell me that I didn't try to help you", she replied, angrily.

And with that, Tinkerbell flew away.

"Maybe some sleep would take my mind off of her"

But he was mistaken. He dreamt of her that night.

* * *

_The Jolly Roger..._

_ "She was leaving you, Pan. Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. She'd rather grow up, than stay with you. Let us now take a peep into the future" _

_"What's this I see? It's the fair Wendy! She's in her nursery. The window's shut" _

_"I'll open it!" _

_"I'm afraid the window's barred" _

_"I'll call out her name"_

_ "She can't hear you" _

_"No!" _

_"She can't see you" _

_"Wendy!" _

_"She's forgotten all about you"_

_ "Stop! Please! Stop it!"_

_ "And what is this I see? There is another in your place. He is called...husband. You die alone...and unloved. Unloved! Just like me"_

* * *

"Nooo! Wendy!, he woke up screaming.

The following morning, he decided to visit Wendy. To ask her to live with him. He left without saying any goodbyes. Only leaving a note, which says that he would be back soon.

"I hope she didn't forget all about me"


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was now in front of her nursery's window. He pushed it open, and looked inside if she was still living there. Sure enough, she was still sleeping. He slowly walked to her side.

_"She's still as beautiful as when I last saw her"_, he thought.

"Wendy...Wendy", he gently shook her shoulder.

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyesight was blurry. But she could see a young man hovering above her. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was.

"Peter?..Peter! It is you", she hugged him tightly.

"Hello, love", Peter hugged back.

"Look at you! You've grown! How come?",she asked as they pulled apart.

"Well, you see, I've been visiting you for the past years. And my body had gotten used to the time here, that I started growing up. I really missed you, Wendy"

"Oh, Peter! I missed you too, very much. What made you visit me again?"

"Er, uh, I wanted to ask you something"

"Well, go ahead"

Peter got on one knee. And pulled out a beautiful ring made of vines and pearls.

"Wendy Darling, I never spent one minute not thinking about you. You were the first woman who ever captured my heart. You are my whole world. I can't spend one more day without you. Wendy, marry me. Marry me and come with me to Neverland. Where we shall live happily ever after."

Wendy was dumbfounded. She never thought that Peter would propose to her. Before she could think twice, she answered him happily.

"Yes! Oh, Peter, I will marry you!"

And with that he slipped the finger on her. He kissed her with all the love he felt for her. And pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Wendy! I promise to do my best as your husband. And to be the Prince of Neverland"

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me you're in line for the throne. Then that makes me.."

"Yes, my love. You are going to be the Princess of Neverland"

"I don't have any experience in ruling a land. But if you're going to do it, then I will stand by your side. Your Majesty, My Prince", she kissed him again.

She hurriedly packed her belongings. When she was done, Peter took out some pixie dust. And he took her hand and they flew back to Neverland.

"I love you very much, Wendy. Always remember that"


	4. Chapter 4

As they reached Neverland, Wendy felt the joy of being back in the island.

"It's as beautiful as I could remember!"

"Nothing has changed, really..but me.", he told her sadly.

"What do you mean you changed? Besides growing, of course."

"Ever since you left, I had sulked alone. I didn't bother talking to any of the Neverlanders, except for Tinkerbell. All I would do was eat and sleep every day. Eleanor, the Queen of the fairies, tried to convince me to forget about you. So I could resume my duties as prince. But, I couldn't. You are the light of my world. So that's why I came back. For you to be with me."

She was awestricken. She didn't expect that Peter would miss her that much. She couldn't form any words. Instead, she kissed him passionately. Both had smiling faces when they pulled apart.

"Come on. I'm gonna show you our new home."

He took her hand again and flew to the place where the old Lost Boys' hideout had been.

Wendy was speechless when she saw the huge cottage-like house in front of her. Peter saw her expression and smirked.

"I built this for us. It is where we shall live together...with our own family."

"Ohh! Peter it's magnificent! I can't believe you did all these for me"

"Well, the Lost Boys helped me a lot"

"There are new ones? Where are they?"

"They have a new hideout a couple of miles from here. I'll take you there sometime. I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet their new mother. But, for now, let's tour the house first."

"I'd love to!"

The whole time, Wendy had her mouth hanging open. Every detail of the house was exquisite. It was very modern-looking, indeed. Peter would flash a smug grin at her astounded expression.

"Well? Is it suitable enough?", Peter asked after they toured the house.

"It's perfect! I couldn't ask for more!", she replied gleefully.

"I'm glad you like it so much. You should go unpack your things. Besides, I have a meeting this afternoon. So you have to stay inside until I'm back, understand?"

"Very well. Come back soon. I love you"

"I will, love. Love you too", he pecked a quick kiss on her lips and flew away.

* * *

"Captain?! Captain?!, a man shouted as he ran into the captain's headquarters.

"What kind of news do you have for me now, Brock?, a dark figure responded.

"I believe it is very bad! Pan, sir, has brought a new girl and I believe that they are planning to get married"

"What?! He doesn't love anybody! He's a selfish little creature!

"Sir, there's no mistaking that he is in love! I heard that the girl's name is...Wendy!"

"She's back! Hmm..why don't we plan a little something for the couple...", an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated! =))


	5. Chapter 5

"Wendy?", Peter said as he entered the cottage. He found her lying on a sofa, fast asleep. He gently shook her shoulder

"Hmm..", she murmured, waking up slightly.

"Wendy, love. Eleanor wishes to meet you. I told her that you must be tired after the trip. But, she insists to see you. I am to take you to the fairy glade."

"No problem. Just give me some time to changed into a presentable outfit."

After Wendy had changed, Peter took her to the glade.

"Your Majesty", Peter and Wendy bowed in unison, as they stood in front of the Queen.

"Please, rise. Welcome, my dear Wendy. You've grown into a gorgeous young woman."

Wendy blushed at the compliment.

"Th-thank you, your Highness", she stammered.

"I believe you two are going to tell me something. Well, go ahead"

"Eleanor, I wish to marry Wendy as soon as possible"

The Queen nodded. She knew this was coming.

"Very well, I will grant your wish. But, you do know the consequences of being with a grown woman, don't you Peter?"

Peter nodded. He knew it was a risky choice.

"Consequences? I didn't know there were consequences for our relationship", Wendy asked him, confused.

"There are, my dear. There is a great possibility that Neverland will banish you"

"Banish?! But why?"

"Neverland hates grown-ups. She will banish all of them to the outland. And that includes you. You might be a great threat to her. But mark my words, Peter will protect you"

"But I'm still seventeen. My birthday is not until two weeks"

"Which is why we need to get married soon", Peter told her.

"He's right"

"But, what about Peter? Doesn't he get banished?"

"Peter is our Prince. He is tied to Neverland . When he leaves, it will fall apart. That is why he can't stay with you and grow up in London. He is the moon and sun of this island."

"I understand"

"Eleanor, please tell everyone about the wedding in two days. I want to give Wendy the most extravagant wedding ever possible.", Peter told the Queen.

"Your wish is my command, my Prince. And Wendy, stay inside your home at all times, at least until after your wedding. Neverlanders will do anything to get rid of you"

Peter and Wendy went back to their cottage and went to bed.

"Hmm..I love you, Peter", she murmured, before succumbing to sleep.

Peter could only smile at her words. But deep in his heart, he felt the same way.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finally posted the next chapter! I've been really busy in school, lately. But even though, I'll try my best to post. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_***Wedding day***_

_"Today is a big day! I would finally be Mrs. Wendy Pan"_, Wendy thought as she woke up.

Suddenly, a pixie entered from the window.

"Ms. Wendy! I'm Mira", she said in her little voice. "The Queen wishes to for you to come to the glade for your wedding preparation"

"Certainly!", she replied and got up.

She noticed Peter was missing. "Do you know where Peter has gone, Mira?"

"He left early this morning for his own preparation, Madame"

"Call me Wendy. I'm ready. Should I fly or walk by foot?"

"You may walk, Wendy. Just follow me"

She did as she was told. Soon, they were in front of the glade.

"My dear, welcome!", Eleanor greeted. "It is a big day! Now, let's get you prepared!"

She was taken to a powder room. The fairies got to work with her hair and make-up. Afterwards, she was given her dress. It was a one-shoulder gown with cascading ruffles. Every detail was perfect!

"I look beautiful!", she exclaimed when she put it on.

"And that's not it! We still have something for you", said the Queen. "Mira, show it to her"

Mira took out a small chest with embedded jewels, and handed it to Wendy.

"Oh! It's so exquisite!", she said, gleefully, as she saw the pearl necklace.

The Queen smiled. "This, my dear, are from rare pearls. They're only suited for royalty", she explained.

She put it on and looked at the mirror once again.

"I can't believe this is all for me", she said, fingering the accessory. "Thank you all"

"Alright! You're all set. Better not keep your groom waiting", Eleanor stated.

* * *

_***Exchange of vows***_

"Do you, Peter Pan, take Wendy Darling to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Wendy Darling, take Peter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Peter slowly lifted her veil and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips. Everyone clapped as they pulled apart.

* * *

**_*Wedding night*_**

"C'mon, love. Let's enjoy this night together", Peter pleaded as they arrived at their cottage, wrapping his arms from behind her.

"Hmm..let me freshen up first", she said, struggling away from his grasp.

"Just don't take too long, Mrs. Pan", he smirked and went to their bedroom.

* * *

_***The following morning***_

**Wendy's POV**

I woke up without Peter by my side. Instead, I saw a folded sheet of paper on the pillow. It read:

_"Hey, love! I went on an important mission. I might be back by late afternoon. Sorry, I didn't tell you. I just couldn't wake you up. You looked like a sleeping angel. Remember to stay indoors at all times. Love you so much!"_

I smiled. He was always such a romantic. I got up and went to the kitchen. I was starving badly! On the table were different kind of fruits and loaves of bread. I helped myself 'til I was full.

After I had eaten, I settled on the rocking chair and decided to read a book. I ended up with Pride and Prejudice. I was halfway through reading it, when there was a knock. I hesitated to answer it at first. Peter warned me to never let someone in while he's away. But the knocker was persuasive.

"Open up!", a gruff voice yelled. "I was sent by the Queen"

I stood up and went to open the door. If it was from her, then it must be urgent.

"Yes? What does she want from me?", I asked.

I didn't even get a good look at the man when he hit me on the face. I slowly felt myself blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter's POV**

I flew as fast as I could to my home. I have to see Wendy. I already miss her so much. Besides, I have some great news for her. I spoke to the fairy council. They agreed to accept Wendy to this land, but only after her coronation. Soon, I saw our cottage from above. But I noticed something wrong. I looked closely again. Then I saw the front door open wide.

"Someone broke in!", I gasped.

"Wait..maybe she took a walk somewhere and forgot to close it?"

It was possible. But there's only one way to know for sure. I quickly entered and looked for her.

"Wendy!...Wendy!", I shouted frantically.

I noticed a piece of clothing on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. Her nightdress!

"It's true! She has been kidnapped!"

I felt my face turning red in anger. By blood was already boiling. When I find that little creature, he would pay. I'll make sure he'll regret doing this. Just wait til' I get my hands on him..

Quickly, I flew to the glade. Maybe Eleanor can help me.

"Eleanor!", I shouted.

"What is it, Peter?", she asked, coming out.

"It's Wendy. She's been kidnapped"

"What?! I warned you not to let her out of your sight"

"I had something to attend to. Anyway, she's already gone. We to find her! Do you have any idea on who the kidnapper is?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have none"

I felt my heart sank. I buried my face in my hands. What am I gonna do now?!

"Your Majesty, I saw everything that has happened", a small voice said.

My eyes snapped open and I found a tiny pixie hovering above my face.

"Tell me everything you know!" I asked, holding my hand so she can stand on it.

"I was picking some nuts in a tree near your house, when I saw a man in a black coat enter it. He knocked out your wife before carrying her away. I tried following them. All I know is that he stopped at the death caves, he gagged and bound her hands and legs"

"Death caves?! Is he crazy?! They'll both die in there!"

"You're right, Peter. Thank you for the information, little one", Eleanor said.

"Eleanor! Gather every one of your men here. We're going in tonight"

"But we don't even have a plan! We'll all die!"

"I don't care! If she dies, then I die. I'm not giving up!"

"No! You are our Prince. If you go in, then so do we"

"Good. We attack at midnight"

* * *

_***Death cave***_

"Where is she?!", a gruff voice asked.

"Right there, Captain!", a man said pointing to a hidden figure.

Smirking, the Captain approached it. Tied in chains was Wendy. Her hair was spread across her face. Her dress torn and dirty. Her arms and legs were badly bruised.

"Wake up, little one", he cooed, holding her face in his hand.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!", Wendy asked frantically.

"Shh...don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Don't you recognize me?"

"Hook?!", she gasped.

"Hmm..close enough, but no. I'm his son- James"

"Your as cruel as you own father. There is no difference in both of you. Peter won't let you get away with this"

"Haa! You're husband?! He'll never find you. And if he does suspect you in here, we'll escape immediately. Face it, my dear Wendy. You are mine now", he said, laughing maniacally.

"I demand you let me go! Now! I am the Queen. You have no right to keep me in prison"

"Actually, your still not Queen. You're coronation is not in three days. And I'll see to it that you'll be my wife before that"

"Peeeeteeeerrrrrrr!", she screamed.

"Shhh...", James cooed, clasping his hand on her mouth.

"No one's gonna save you, baby. And I'm now your Master. Better do what I say, or you'll regret it"

Wendy let her tears fall. How can she escape from this cruel beast?! If only her dear husband can save her. Little did she know that Peter and his troupe were on their way.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter up! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. But I've been really, really busy these past few weeks. Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wendy's POV**

"Aaaggghhhhhh!"

"You think you're so special! Peter doesn't love you, little girl. You are only his pet", James cooed into my ear.

He took a handful of my hair again and yanked it...hard. I saw his hand full of my hair strands. I sobbed even harder. James has been torturing me everyday. It would be either him or his companions. It was always different. Sometimes he would put my hair on fire. Other times he'd punch and hit me.

I wanted to die and end my pain. But I still felt hope that Peter would be able to rescue me.

"No! Pl-ea-se stop!", I choked out.

"No I won't. You deserve this!", he yelled.

I cried uncontrollably. He held my face for me to look at him.

"After what you did to my father. I swore I'd get revenge at Pan"

"Please, don't do this"

"Aww..is the famous Wendy Pan begging?", he mocked.

"Peter will never find you! My men are waiting for him to arrive. He'll get killed before he gets here"

"Don't hurt him!"

But he merely shook his head and laughed as he exited the dungeon.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"Look!", I shouted.

"That's death cave! Wendy has got to be in there!"

"Peter we need a plan! We can't just barge in there! What if we get killed?!", Eleanor exclaimed.

I sighed. I knew she was right. She patted my back.

"We'll find her, don't worry. Wendy is the strongest woman I've met. Besides, think about your people. They're starving and tired. We haven't stopped walking all day"

I nodded. So it was settled. We would stay here for the night.

"Wendy, please be alive", I whispered before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I heard the heavy metal door slam open and heavy footsteps walked slowly towards me. Following my instincts, I quickly scrambled to my feet.

"Wh-at do you want, J-james?", I stammered.

"I have a special treat for you"

"Whatever it is, I don't want it"

"Boys!", he yelled.

Suddenly, five men entered the room. One was holding handcuffs. Another has strips of rope and a whip.

"Have fun!", James said and left.

They all had evil smiles plastered on their faces. My eyes widened when I finally figured out what they're going to do.

"Nooo!", I screamed before they gagged my mouth.

* * *

**Eleanor's POV**

"Your highness! Your highness!", Mira yelled frantically as she entered my tent.

"Why? What is it?"

"When we, pixies, woke up this morning the camp was a mess. Every bag was emptied. Things were scattered everywhere. Yet, not a single footprint was found"

"Oh my! Does Peter know?!"

She shook her head. "He hasn't woke up yet"

"I'll tell him myself"

I rushed to his tent. Who would do such a thing?! First, Wendy's kidnapping. Now this!

"Peter?!", I yelled, entering the tent.


	9. Author's Note: Sorry!

Look, I know that I haven't updated for quite a while. Okay let's face it. It has been a LOOONNNG time. I'm so sorry! It's just that I have no idea how to continue with it. But I do have the concept written down. Another is that I don't have the time. Literally! I have tons of home work to do every single day. Great luck, huh? Also, being a top student in my class means I have to work twice as hard. I'm really, really sorryy! When I get my inspiration back I might return to finish this story. But as of now, I would just write one-shots for a while.

Hope you guys understand. Again, I'm so sorry.

Love lots! ❤

* * *

There's a poll in my profile for this story. You guys decide whether I should continue with it or not. Please take the time to vote...

Thanks :))


End file.
